charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen's Curse
|image = |caption = If it seems too good to be true… |airdate = Emma Harrison |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 1-4169-0024-1 |production = Season 6 |previous = Changeling Places |next = Picture Perfect}} The Queen's Curse is the 30th novel in the Charmed novel series and is written by Emma Harrison. Summary :While trouble brews, a ring is placed— :But evil may have hidden its face. :A perfect prince and love's true tale… :Show the secrets; we must not fail! Paige has finally met her Prince Charming. Funny, smart, sweet, and beyond good-looking, Colin is fantastic. By the time he's gotten her phone number, Paige is completely smitten. And he isn't evil, which is definitely a plus. In fact, he seems pretty much perfect. After just a few dates, Colin asks Paige to marry him—and she accepts. The last thing she expects to find out is that not only is Colin really a prince—of a magical kingdom no less—but he's already engaged! So what else is Prince Perfect hiding? Apparently that there are major dark forces gathering to overtake his kingdom, Tarsina, thereby upsetting the balance of good and evil in the world. The only way Colin can save his realm is to marry a magical being by his twenty-fifth birthday. Which is next week. Enter Paige—and exit Corrine, Colin's real true love. When Leo confirms all this with the Elders, the Charmed Ones kick into high gear. It's off to Tarsina, but will there be a royal wedding… or a royal disaster? Characters *'Prince Colin:' Throne prince of Tarsina, who wishes to marry Paige in order to save his kingdom. *'King Philip III:' Colin's father and king of Tarsina. *'Queen Ramona:' Colin's mother and devious queen of Tarsina. *'Sinjin:' A loyalist of the Tarsinian curse and Ramona's brother. *'Corinne Van Den Pelt:' Colin's lover. *'Richmond Van Den Pelt:' Corinne's father and Colin's teacher. *'Luka' *'Marjorie:' The royal dresser who designs Paige's wedding gown. *'Misha:' Corinne's grandmother and a witch. *'Jonathan:' The carriage driver who escorts Colin and the sisters to the castle. *'Diana:' A young girl who asks Paige whether she is the princess-to-be. Magical Notes Groups The Loyalists :A group of rebellion who hope to enact the Tarsinian curse and kill all non-magical inhabitants. Spells To Reveal the Evil Within :Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide. Allow this witch to use therein So she can reveal the evil within. To Transfer a Witch's Power :What's mine is yours. My power is thine. Let my magic cross the line. I offer up my gift to share. Send my powers through the air. To End the Queen's Curse :Curse of evil, born of fear, no longer will you settle here. We call upon our ancient power in this ancient, bleakest hour. Expel this evil, expel the night. Bring us peace, bring the light. Powers *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to predict the curse's coming. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to sense the citizens' fears. *'Conjuration:' Used by Marjorie to create designs for Paige's wedding gown. *'Sleep Induction:' Used by Queen Ramona to hypnotize Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to fight off the loyalists and kill Sinjin. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Colin to trick a guard. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Corinne to attack Queen Ramona. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to catch a floating balloon. Trivia *This novel takes place between Season 6 Episode 4 "The Power of Three Blondes" and Season 6 Episode 11 "Witchstock". *Leo and Piper are still together; Leo was never an Elder. *No mention of Chris. *There were mentions of Cinderella and the Evil Enchantress. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise